Gone By Morning
by Pandora Wynters
Summary: This is not twilight. This is not True Blood. I will not love you. In my eyes you are food and a source of release nothing else, so why won't you run?
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this story I must warn you that the main character will be a very sadistic bastard, hence the title. The entire story might be considered dark and disturbing to some, but in my twisted mind this is how all Vampires should be so read at your own discretion. ~ **_Pandora_

Control. Something I thought I had mastered after all my years walking this earth, but I was wrong. As I stared at the brown haired vixen sleeping before me I could feel the monster inside me awakening. The images I were projecting into her mind were serving their purpose, her heart was beating faster pumping more blood through her body, she was moaning softly growing wet with need. I hadn't been faced with this level of thirst since my teenage years, at this rate she'd be dead by the end of next month. I straddled her sleeping form all to easily ridding my mind of concern. This was no time to worry over her health, the monster was fully awake. Without much ceremony I buried my cock into her. I groaned softly fighting back the urge to drain her, I would wait till her blood was at its sweetest. Her moans increased in volume as my thrusting became more urgent. I needed to taste her, to have that delicacy on my tongue. My fangs became visible as her sweet cunt tightened around my cock. A growl tore through me as my thrusts became increasingly violent. I wanted her to wake up sore, covered in scratches, I wanted her to get look in the mirror and see my mark. As soon as she began to cum I bit down on her neck. I was in ecstasy, the combined pleasure of feeding on her blood, fucking her and knowing that I had the ability to end her life was too much. I was pumping my demonic seed into her. The monster was being satisfied. Her heart was going into frenzy trying to replenish the blood being lost at an alarming rate. I licked at the wound I'd made and pulled out of her, I dropped her limp body and just to be a nice guy waited to make sure she didn't randomly drop dead before heading to her bathroom to clean myself up...

She immediately settled against me as I got into her bed. I chuckled thinking of how she'd react in the morning, but I'd be gone by then. I closed my eyes and tried to catch up on the sleep I had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood to greet me when I walked into the office and I took notice of her slight wince.

"Good morning Mr. Emerson" Her hair was down and it tumbled over her shoulders obviously being used as a shield.

I chuckled in pure delight "Good morning Alexa, I trust you slept well?"

She blushed sending her heart racing. I exhaled sharply as the monster stirred once again. I pushed her aside heading for the isolation of my office. Her scent filled the all too warm room, I walked briskly to the windows yanking them open. As I settled into my chair a string of curses made it's way to my lips, I could feel my fangs elongating. I sat forward and placed my finger on the red button on the intercom

"Alexa, call Tara and tell her to come pay me a visit."

"Yes, sir."

I groaned. _Surely the girl would die if I got my hands on her now._ I could hear Alexa working, her heart thudding steadily. _Yes, that's the blood I crave._

She gave a tentative knock. "May I come in?"

"There better be a good reason" I growled

"Um, well I was hoping to go over your schedule because of the sudden change."

I closed my eyes images of last night's activities replaying in my mind. I sat back and let out a groan of frustration. A smile made it's way to lips as the familiar sound of Tanya's heels. _The bitch is quick._

"Let Tanya in would you?" I pulled off my blazer and made my way to the mini bar in the corner. I sighed as her over bearing perfume filled the room, she wasn't very appealing but she'd do. I turned to her a glass of scotch in my hand.

"I was a little glad you called." She smiled.

_I didn't really call, but feed yourself whatever lies necessary._ It was atrocious really, the red lipstick smudged on lips, the black eyeshadow surrounding her eyes. A raccoon, yes that's how I'd describe her; a money hungry raccoon.

I grinned "Come to me."

She smirked, trying her hardest to be seductive as she sauntered towards me.

I growled. _No time for all this crap! _"You try too hard whore. Come to me. Now!" I gazed into her eyes and watched as the shock was replaced with complacency. She took quick steps and made her way to me. I drank in the sight. There was nothing more erotic than the sight of a woman in complete submission, forced or not. Her eyes were cast down and her hands were drawn behind her back.

"Look at me." I murmured

Her head shot up. Her eyes were glazed over, I could only imagine what my powers were doing to her body.

I offered her the scotch. "Drink up"

She complied. I took the empty glass from her and set it down on the bar.

"Won't you offer yourself to me?" I trailed my finger down her neck.

She moaned and turned her head to the side offering me her vein. I let the alcohol coax her into a hazy state before I bit down. _Oh, the sweet satisfaction._ I groaned, gulping down more of the sweet nectar. More images of Alexa's naked body filled my mind. _Take her! Consume her!_ I felt the growl rip through my chest. Like a good little girl she came running, bursting into the room just as I dropped Tanya's lifeless body to the floor.


End file.
